


The One Where The Doctor Reveals Her Deepest Darkest Secret

by polybi



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, In Bed, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic drabble, Where Rose finds out the real..., real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Rose finds out the Doctor's biggest secret. Let's say she handled it better than, say, Lena when SHE found out a similar secret.The usual disclaimers (BBC)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	The One Where The Doctor Reveals Her Deepest Darkest Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



They laid on the bed, naked, sweaty, and sated.

The Doctor and her companion-for-life were beyond exhausted, but each had a silly smirk on their faces. They knew another round was coming that night and soon, however batteries needed to be recharged.

With the little strength they had left, Rose Tyler and her fellow Time Lady faced each other, smiled at each other, cuddled and kissed each other. And when they weren’t doing that, they just looked in each other’s eyes. Both were the polyamorous sort, never offering themselves for mere pleasure, but expressing their intense feelings for their lovers of any gender. But they always come back to each other.

But through the eons that they had known each other, the two Time Ladies had share adventures, their bodies, and secrets.

All but one.

Rose was getting that inquisitive look like she was going to ask something important while still seducing the Doctor…something that is usually quite easy to do.

“Doctorrrrrrr…,” Rose purred.

“Yes, my _bad_ wolf,” return-purred the Doctor.

“We have been together, back and forth, for literally eons and at least five regenerations, and we know everything about each other. All except one thing…”

A shiver went down the Doctor’s spine. A part of her knew what her bad wolf was going to ask. It was a moment that she had secretly dreaded.

“What would that be?” the Doctor asked with a shiver in her voice.

As nervous as the Doctor was in asking the question, Rose was just as nervous asking…

“Your name.”

There was a pause.

“And not just “The Doctor.” Your. Real. Name.”

The pause was more than a bit longer. No one outside of one entity knew that answer. And that entity, after everything never revealed that name to anyone.

Not even that entity’s beloved poppet.

The Doctor was quiet for the longest. After everything they have gone through, she knew her Wolf deserved that answer. She pulled Rose’s face close to hers, sweetly kissed her wife, then whispered her answer…

“Mildred…”

Rose’s eyebrows raised. It was a rather normal name. Too normal for someone so beyond extraordinary woman. The Doctor pulled Rose’s face in for another kiss, this one with slightly more passion than the one previous. The Doctor… _Mildred_ …felt the Bad Wolf’s smile as their lips touched. Then, as they pulled away, Rose had another question…

“So…you were born a woman…?”

“No, darling I was born a man. But I always knew something was off. I always had this feminine side that came forward. I guess…” She looked down and gazed at her very feminine…and endowed…body. “I guess this is as much my true form as anything.”

Rose gazed at that form, and then started to touch, caress, and then kiss portions of that form.

“I love you, Mildred,” Rose whispered.

“I love you, My Wolf.” The Doctor whispered.

“Can I call you…Millie?”

“Don’t push it… _Rosie_ …”

The two Time Ladies snickered at each other, as their explorations continued with increased intensity…

**FINIS**

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Moffat, Doctor Who showrunner once responded to a fan: “No-one can know the Doctor’s name, except each successive showrunner. We’re taken into a special room far beneath the BBC and given the ancient and special runes that spell his true and awful name. We’re commanded never to reveal what we have learned, because then the show would have to be renamed Mildred. Oh, bugger.”
> 
> Ok, maybe it’s NOT the Doctor’s real name. But it does seem to be an interesting starting point.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. A comment would be most welcome. Thanks.


End file.
